Little Odds and Ends
by Angelic Night Goddess
Summary: What happens when an injury brings two certain people together? Sorry about the title, but it's all I could think of. Chappie SIX up! AU to a sort of degree. Does not follow HBP.
1. Chapter I: The Train Ride Part I

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter and the crew in the books. Would I be writing this if I had? So just simply said, no suing can be done because I am not plagiarizing.**

* * *

Its another year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ for the Golden Trio. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sit in a compartment at the end of the _Hogwarts Express._

The Golden Trio had grown up a lot over their summer holiday and during their sixth year. Their sixth year had gone in silence on the parts of Lord Voldemort and his minions.

Hermione Lynn Granger grew mostly physically. Mentally she just grew wittier, stable, and independent. Her body developed enough so that she had slightly, more noticeable curves. Her face has a wiser look, and with the fact that she now wears glasses, she looks like she could beat Lavender and Parvati, any day, in a beauty contest. Hermione also grew a few inches taller, too. Hermione's hair finally tamed and now rests against her shoulders at mid-back.

Over the summer, Hermione went to the States for a training camp in ice skating. She had been chosen, out of three hundred ice skaters, to train with Michelle Kwan. With this training, she dropped the extra weight she had gained from her years at Hogwarts and is now lithe and lean. But, like all happiness, it has to come crashing down sometime. Hermione trashed her knee when she fell out of her double axle.

Although very slowly, Hermione is now recovering. She has to wear a knee brace and walk with the aid of crutches. Hermione, without telling Ron or Harry, is having a surgery to repair her knee if the brace didn't help.

Now, as for Harry, Harry has grown out of his shy boyish looks and has grown into that of a young, handsome, gentleman. He still wears his glasses, but they are smaller framed and enhances his sparkling, green eyes. He also has a new style, and new clothes, come to think of it. Anyway, his glasses and, of course, his scar, are the only things he has kept from his childhood.

Harry has grown a goatee and a mustache which make him look so debonair. He also grew his hair out and it now lets it hang between his shoulders. Harry currently has it pulled back into a rubber band at the nape of his neck.

Now, because his uncle has started to approve of him being a wizard (only because Harry was able to use his magic outside of school now and was able to save them if something had happened...), Harry was able to get his permit, and then his license. This led to him going to a gym in downtown London, which led to him now being very muscular, not bulky, but very lean.

Ron, on the other hand, had a very good summer. Ron spent his entire summer in Romania with his brother, Charlie and his buddies. Ron now has a really nice and even tan, his hair had lost its flaming color and is more related to a strawberry blonde color. He grew to an astounding 6'4", beating Harry by a weak three inches.

Ron's personality had changed over the summer, too. He became more independent, and his temper less violent. Dealing with the dragons made him more patient, too.

A knock on the compartment door brings the three out of their reveries. The three look at each other, and as if sharing the thought of "Who is that?" and shrug.

"Come in!" Hermione calls from her spot on her bench.

The door opens and the Draco Malfoy and his faithful companion, Blaise Zabini walk in. Hermione, Harry, and Ron look at the two foreigners with raised eyebrows. Harry and Ron glare to the Slytherins.

"Whoa now, Bessie." Blaise says, "Want to call off the blood hounds?"

"Why should we?" Hermione asks in a snippy tone, "You two have done nothing but go out of your way to torture us and our friends."

Blaise and Draco look to each other and nod, as if agreeing with the trio. Draco runs is hands through his hair and looks at the floor.

"Look," Draco says, " You know as well as I do that you cannot choose your parents. Answer this for me. Do you think, that at the ripe age of three, that you would have a specific reason not to trust your father?"

Hermione looks to Draco, then to Harry and Ron, then back to Blaise. "At least," Hermione says, "You had someone to look up to. My parents abandoned me. My mother wouldn't look at me, from what I hear, because my father raped her. My father! So, yeah, at the 'ripe age of three,' I did have a right not to trust my father."

Harry goes to comfort her, but Hermione turns on him and points her finger at him. "Don't you dare. You have heard this story before. You should be used to it." She snaps. When Ron goes to open his mouth to stuff a chocolate frog in it, Hermione rounds on him, "And Ron, you are just hopeless."

Ron stuffs the frog into his mouth and looks blankly at Hermione as if replying with a "What did I do?" Hermione laughs, and soon everyone is laughing at Ron. As the laughs die down, and Ron whines about not knowing what she was on about, the compartment settles down into an awkward silence.

Hermione sighs and looks to the foreign boys. She slides down to the floor to give them a seat. When she receives a glance of concern from Harry, she ignores it.

"Have a seat, boys," Hermione says, " Its a long two hours till we reach Hogwarts. Anyone up for some Truth or Dare? Or some I've Never? Or some Truth?"

Blaise looks at Draco who nod to each other, then to the boys across from them. Harry and Ron shrug.

"Which game?" Hermione inquires, looking to her knee.

Harry thinks for a moment and replies, "Truth." He looks straight across to Blaise and Draco.

Blaise shrugs, "I like the sound of Truth or Dare," says Blaise.

Draco runs his hands through his hair again while he thinks. "Truth sounds good to me," he says.

"Wuh Mafa sah," Ron says with a full mouth.

Harry looks to Hermione, who turns to Blaise and Draco. "He says what you said, Malfoy," Hermione translates her bilingual friend. (He speaks English, obviously, but also he can speak Full-Mouthanese!) "Truth it is."

"So basically," Blaise says, "It's like Truth or Dare except without the dare part, right?"

"Oh," Hermione says, "Yeah, basically." When Blaise nods, she looks to Harry with a sly smile, "Draco Malfoy, how far have you gone with a girl?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there's the first chapter. I know, a cliffie on the first chapter, I am so mean. But hey...It works. I hope I get a lot of reviews on this! R and R! Gracias!**

**Angelic Night Goddess**


	2. Chapter II: The Train Ride Part II

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter and the crew in the books. Would I be writing this if I had? So just simply said, no suing can be done because I am not plagiarizing.**

_**This means emphasis on these words.**_

_Thoughts._

**Last Time:**

_Harry looks to Hermione, who turns to Blaise and Draco. "He says what you said, Malfoy," Hermione translates her bilingual friend. (He speaks English, obviously, but also he can speak Full-Mouthanese!) "Truth it is."_

_"So basically," Blaise says, "It's like Truth or Dare except without the dare part, right?"_

_"Oh," Hermione says, "Yeah, basically." When Blaise nods, she looks to Harry, "Draco Malfoy, how far have you gone with a girl?"_

**Now, on with the story!**

Harry smirks and breathes before he breaks out laughing. When he gets a sharp glance from Hermione, he shakes his head.

"Hmm," Draco thinks aloud, "How far? Well, I would say, public displays of affection. But behind closed doors, I am a virgin. The whole moral thing kicks in when I think about it, or try to do it for that matter."

Hermione nods, her mind in shock of the new information. She looks to Draco, "Your turn to ask someone," she replies.

Draco turns to Ron. "Have you ever had sex with a man, Weasley?" Draco asks.

Ron's jaw hits the ground. He glares at Draco before answering. "No, I haven't," he says, crossing his arms over his chest pouting. After he takes a moment to pout, he looks at Hermione, "Hermione, how many guys have you dated? And name them for us."

Hermione looks to Harry, then Ron, and smiles. "Seven, all together," She replies, "There was Jem, Sam, and Kaleb. They're muggles. Uh, Terry, Seamus, and Jordan Nott from Hogwarts, and Victor Krum. That lasted about seven months at most."

"Seven?" Harry replies with shock, "Wow, I didn't think you were a very active dater."

Hermione smiles. "Just full of little surprises aren't I?" she says in a sly tone, "Now, Blaise Zabini, because everyone knows that you aren't as straight as they come, who is the guy that you are interested in at school?"

Blaise blushes. "Do I have to answer that one?" Blaise asks.

"You don't want to run down all the main hallways of the school naked, do you?" Hermione retorts grinning like a mad-man.

Blaise groans and mutters a name that no one understands. Hermione looks at him pointedly as though saying "Louder or nakkie time."

"All right, all right!" Blaise caves, "At one point it was Draco. He knows that, but what he does not know, is that I have a thing for Harry."

Hermione looks at him, mouth open in shock. "You...He...Harry...He..." She stutters over her word choices.

Blaise sighs and looks to Harry, who is madly looking every where but at Blaise. Ron looks to Blaise mouth open in shock, and all the contents (ranging from chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, and cauldron cakes) dribbling down his chin in a line of saliva.

"Unexpected results," Draco says with a smirk, "But did it have to be him?"

"You can't really help who you like, love, or when you die," Hermione answers monotonously. She turns to Blaise and nods as though telling him it's his turn to ask.

"Sweet Hermione," He says with a sugar-coated tone in his voice, "What did you do over this summer in the United States, to be specific?"

"How did you know?" Hermione asks, "The only people who know about my summer is Harry, Ron, the other Weasleys, and Dumbledore and the other teachers."

"My dear mother brought me to the States," Blaise replies, "I got rather bored and went to the rink to watch come hot and spicy American chicos. You were training, it looked like."

Hermione nods with a look of sadness in he eyes. "Yeah," she replies, "I was the one chosen to go to the States. I was one of the three hundred contestants. I went through three weeks of training here, went through a month and a half there before being rushed home because of an accident.

"My entire knee is trashed. I tore a few things here and there. I think the doc said I tore my ACL, and crushed my knee-cap," Hermione says. She pulls her right pant leg up over her knee to show the long brace with medal rods running down the front and side of her knee and the brace.

"Damn," Draco mutters, "Sounds like a lot of work that needs to be done on that." Blaise nods in agreement, but Harry and Ron look to her with raised eyebrows.

"You said you tore a small muscle," Harry says, "You said it was nothing but a little work in therapy and a bit of time."

Ron nods. "Yeah, you told us in the letter you wrote that it wasn't even that bad!" Ron huffs.

"Well," Hermione replies uneasily, "I lied. I didn't want nor do I need you to worry about me. You have more than enough on your plates as it is. I mean, with Voldemort, and school, you two struggle, but adding me to worry about, you two will probably fail your last year!"

"Hermione," Ron says, "We're your friends. We have rights to worry about you." He gets down in front of her at her eye level. "You were always there for us, now it's time we stepped up at being there for you."

"They have points Hermione," Blaise points out, "You should let them be there for you. There isn't anything bad in admitting you need help."

Hermione shrugs and is about to ask Harry something when the compartment door opens. MacGonagall walks in with Dumbledore and Snape.

"Good afternoon," Dumbledore says, his old, baby-blue eyes sparkling, "How are you this fine day?"

"Professors," Hermione replies, "How can we help you?"

Snape raises an eyebrow at her, but rolls his eyes. "Mister's Malfoy and Zabini. We have a plan for your situation."

Harry and Ron look to the professors with curiosity, and Hermione looks to her uncovered knee. She quickly shoves her pant leg down her knee and looks to the professors with farce curiosity.

"Hermione," the Transfiguration professor says, "How would you like to have guests over vacation?"

"Guests?" Hermione asks looking at Harry and Ron.

"No," Dumbledore says, "Not Harry and Ron. Draco and Blaise. I will explain later, but you should think about it. Let me know before December."

Hermione looks at the backs of the retreating professors. She looks to Blaise and Draco with curious eyes.

"Look," Draco says after a few moments of her staring at them, "We can find some where else to stay. No big deal."

Hermione looks to her friends for help, only to find that they are looking at the two boys across from them. She kicks Harry's foot.

Harry snaps out of his reverie. "Oh," He replies, "I think it might be a good idea. You said you were going home this winter vacation, didn't you?"

Ron looks at Hermione. "You did?" He replies.

Hermione ignores Ron and glares at Harry. "Are you mad?" says Hermione, "Having complete strangers in the house? They don't-They aren't muggles! They don't know-Never mind. Why not? I mean, then, you two can have your inside spies. Whenever you owl, they'll answer to say what I won't tell you."

"Hermione," Harry says, "You need help! You can't get around like you used to! Having them around would be very helpful."

"I don't need help!" Hermione says, "I don't need anyone's pity! I am not weak. I have a **_minor_** setback. That is it! Don't you tell me what I have Harry James Potter. You don't all the details. So, **_back off_**."

"Hermione," Ron says in a timid voice, "When did you say you were going home for the holidays?"

"Shut it, Ron!" Harry and Hermione shout in unison.

"Meanies," He replies softly, "But, Harry's right. You do need help. You may not think you do, but who would be there if you, say, fell and couldn't drag yourself to a phelatone to call for help?"

"Telephone," Hermione corrects him, "Telephone. Fine, they can come. Any fights, it's your faults."

"I feel loved," Draco mutters to Blaise. Blaise nods in agreement. Draco looks to his watch, "Hermione, we have to do rounds."

Hermione rolls her eyes. She stands up with difficulty and hops over to the corner of the Compartment and picks up her Nike carry-on string bag and crutches.

Draco follows her and opens the door before she even has her crutches under her arms. He holds the glass, sliding door open and watches as she slowly walks out. He smirks when she walks down the hall, and then turns to see if he is following.

"Come on," Hermione snaps, "It's going to take forever." She looks in through the glass windows of the door she is standing next to and watches with a raised eyebrow.

Draco walks up to her and looks into the same window. "Wow," He says, "That's an interesting hobby."

**(I was actually thinking of doing another Cliffie.)**

Inside the compartment, Neville is getting a lap-dance from Hannah Abbot, and is being watched by Ginny Weasley, Lavender, Seamus, Terry, Ernie, and the Patil twins.

Hermione opens the door and stands in the doorway. "Ahem," She clears her throat.

The group of laughing young adults stops immediately and turns to the source of the interruption. The group of young adults groan.

"If this game of truth or dare gets out of hand," Draco steps in, "We will be forced to tell the professors."

The group nod their heads, and slowly, Hermione and Draco do their rounds. Nothing more eventful catches their eyes as they make their ways back to their compartment.

"I am going to sleep for a bit," Hermione says after placing her stuff back in the corner of the compartment. She takes her seat back on the floor where she once sat and lays down, her head on her bag, and soon she is asleep.

Draco and Harry begin a conversation on Quidditch and who may very well be the best and Ron soon joins in. Blaise takes out **_The NoteBook_** by Nicholas Sparks.

The ride continues this way, until they arrive to their destination; Hogsmeade Train Station.

**Author's Notes:**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Ethiawien: Pones al dia, por favor is how you say Update, please. Pones al dia rapido por favor is Update fast please.**

**Natty123: Yes I can speak Spanish. It's not very fluent, obviously, because I take it in school. Thanks for the reiew, and yeah, I thought it would be different for their looks to change.**

**Dancer375: Well, here's the next chappie!**

**Weasley's Girl-35: Thanks! I just couldn't get someone with a mustache and goatee out of my head, so it ended up being Harry. Here's the update.**

**Cheesedogtoda-core: Here's the chapter, hope ya like it!**

**Gracias to my reviewers. Um, I think this may be my longest ever written chapter EVER! Okay well please review and please tell me what I can maybe improve on. **

**Ciao!**

**A-N-G**


	3. Chapter III: The Feast

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter and the crew in the books. Would I be writing this if I had? So just simply said, no suing can be done because I am not plagiarizing.**

_**This means emphasis on these words.**_

_Thoughts._

**Last Time:**

_The group nod their heads, and slowly, Hermione and Draco do their rounds. Nothing more eventful catches their eyes as they make their ways back to their compartment. _

_"I am going to sleep for a bit," Hermione says after placing her stuff back in the corner of the compartment. She takes her seat back on the floor where she once sat and lays down, her head on her bag, and soon she is asleep._

_Draco and Harry begin a conversation on Quidditch and who may very well be the best and Ron soon joins in. Blaise takes out **The Notebook** by Nicholas Sparks._

_The ride continues this way, until they arrive to their destination; Hogsmeade Train Station._

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Hermione opens her eyes and looks straight up to the ceiling of the compartment, and watches it for a moment before Blaise bends forward into her line of vision. She looks at him as a tear slides down her cheek.

Blaise stares at her with a questioning glance. He looks over to Harry and Ron, who have their backs turned getting their trunks, and then to Draco, who is standing in the doorway. Blaise looks back to Hermione.

Hermione ignores his questioning glances and stands up slowly and clumsily. She hops over to the corner of the compartment and grabs her crutches. She puts them under her arms and turns her head to look to the others.

"Hermione," Ron says, picking up her carry-on bag and handing it to her, "Here. Do you need anymore help with anything besides your trunk?"

Hermione takes her bag and shakes her head. She takes Draco's spot in the doorway as he moves out into the empty hallway. Hermione heads towards one of the gang planks and looks around the station.

Students are bustling about, heading off up to the carriages so they can make their slow way to the castle. Hermione closes her eyes and listens to the sounds. The sounds that resemble her home. Her real home. She smiles slightly and tips her head forward.

_Welcome home, Hermione._ She mutters in her head.

A hand on her shoulder brings her out of her reverie. She turns her head to see Blaise and his wicked hazel eyes that are surveying her. She looks to the ground and smiles. "Home sweet home," She whispers to Blaise.

Blaise smiles and nods to her. "Come on," He says, "Let's get you situated into a carriage."

Hermione nods and hobbles as graceful as she can to the nearest carriage. She leans her crutches against the carriage and sits down backwards and pulls herself into the carriage with her upper arm strength. She pushes herself against a seat in the carriage and pulls herself up.

"Quite the little active one," Blaise says while grabbing her crutches and getting into the carriage, "Aren't you?" He sits down next to her.

"Yeah," Hermione says, "Sometimes." She places her knee over Blaise's lap. He smiles at her and rubs up and down her brace.

"Oh," Draco says while coming into the carriage, "It's getting steamy in here." He smirks to Blaise and Hermione and sits down on the floor at Hermione's feet.

"Blaise going bi, now?" Harry asks, "Maybe going after Hermione?" Harry smiles to Hermione trying to warm her up towards having winter vacation guests.

"Bloody hell!" Blaise nearly shouts, "Are you bloody losing that mind of yours?" Blaise looks to Draco for help.

"Don't look at me," He smirks, "It doesn't look right from here, either. You look like you're feeling her up."

"You two try wearing a brace," Hermione says suddenly, "It itches, the rods hurt, my knee feels like it's suffocating, and it feels like it wants to fall off."

Ron tilts his head off to the side watching the four mingle and he sighs. "Guys," Ron speaks up, "What's going on?"

Hermione looks at Ron with concern in her eyes. "Ron, you should know most out of all of us that second chances are worth being given out. Plus," Hermione pauses, "You and Harry are the ones that want them to stay with me over Christmas vacation."

Ron nods. "Just looking out for a friend," He says. Hermione sighs and looks to Blaise who is playing with her encased knee.

"Are you easily amused?" Hermione asks suddenly, now very curious.

Blaise nods and continues to play with her knee until they reach the castle. Hermione moves so her knee is out in front of her, her stiff brace supporting her entire leg. Blaise stands up and gets out of the carriage.

He holds up a hand and waits for Hermione to make her way to the stairs. When she does, he picks her up bridal style and carries her to the school entrance leaving everyone else to gather her things and whatnot.

Hermione wraps her arms around his neck so she could hold up some of her weight. She looks at Blaise while he looks off towards where they came from. She smiles and shakes her head. "So," Hermione begins, "Are you trying to be a knight in shining armor?"

Blaise turns back to her when she speaks. He smiles and winks at the woman in his arms. "Maybe. You should know, I am a complete flirt whether you be male or female. But in all honesty, I only date males." He says.

"Well yeah," Hermione replies with a smile, "I expected that much. I mean you are gay..."

Blaise nods and when everyone catches up, he opens the door to the school and they walk into the Entrance Hall. There, groups of students are gathered around the doors to the Great Hall.

At the entrance of the Great Hall, the professors stand. The group that just entered the Entrance Hall look around confused.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouts over all the students. He looks about as silence fills every nook and cranny (A/N: Hey Ethiawien, get it?) between each and every body in the hall.

"Before anyone enters," Dumbledore says, "I would like to warn you that things have changed. Sit with whomever but be in for a big surprised."

There are many groans, mostly from the Slytherins. Hermione smiles and continues to listen as the groans die down.

"Please, take this as a new adventure," Dumbledore looks in the general direction of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Welcome change as a form of a new adventure. Now, go on, find a seat and let the new year begin." The professors step aside as Dumbledore looks to his pupils, also stepping aside.

The doors open and the students slowly walk in. Everyone goes to choose a small table to sit at which seat four to five people. Each one has a small table cloth with the Hogwarts crest on it, and each chair has a small sort of cushion for comfort.

Blaise moves about the students and sets Hermione into a chair near the middle of the Great Hall. pulls up a seat across from her. Harry, Ron, and Draco soon follow suit and take seats when they find the two.

Harry sits down next to Hermione on her right. Draco takes the seat between Harry and Blaise, and Ron takes the last seat at the table. Harry lays her crutches down under his feet so he could grab them for Hermione when she wanted them.

"Uh," Hermione looks uncomfortable for a moment, searching for her words, "Could you two switch seats?" She looks to Blaise, then to Harry, "I need to elevate my knee."

Harry looks to Blaise and they both nod. Harry stands up as does Blaise. They quickly switch seats and Blaise pulls her leg up to his lap and continues the little massage he had started on the carriage ride up to the castle.

"Now that the new seats are settled," Dumbledore speaks from the podium set up near the Heads Table, "Let us have our first years. Minerva, we're ready."

Minerva nods from the double doors. She walks out and comes back with about one hundred new students. She leads them to the front of the Great Hall.

"Gather around, gather 'round!" Minerva says to the scared first years, "Once the sorting hat is done with the new year's song, you will be sorted into your house. You could be sorted into Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.

"After you are sorted, take a seat wherever you feel you would be comfortable. Make new friends, and please, don't let bad times and a house push yourself away from a possible friendship. Now, prepare to be amazed," Minerva says, turning to a three-legged stool holding a hat.

_**Welcome to another year,**_

_**for at Hogwarts,**_

_**Change is near.**_

_**It will start with two people,**_

_**and it will spread to two houses.**_

_**And as a domino,**_

_**it will fall into the rest.**_

_**Welcome to Hogwarts,**_

_**For it shall be a feast.**_

Everyone looks around, silence filling the hall. Minerva turns back to the first years and pulls out a scroll from her robes.

"Avera, Samantha," A small girl with brown hair and pale features steps up to the stool timidly and sits down.

After a few moments, the hat yells, "Ravenclaw!" Everyone claps, but the Ravenclaws yell, hoot, and cheer for their new house member.

Samantha takes a seat over where the Slytherin House Table would usually be with a fifth year that looks almost identical to her.

The list of students goes on, as does the sorting, but the group of students dwindles. "Vaillant, Jordon."

A sort of tall, red-head boy walks up to the stool slowly, but surely. He sits down and McGonagall places the hat onto his head.

"Slytherin," It shouts after a moment. The boy goes to sit with another first year that was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Wellington, Aria," Minerva calls. A small girl with long, dark, mahogany curls and a beautiful tan walks up to the stool and sits. When the Hat is placed onto her head and it shouts, "Hufflepuff."

The girl gets down and sits with a few other first years. A little girl is left standing. "Zabini, Kalie" Blaise turns his head and watches as his sister sits down on the stool. The hat is placed over her head. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouts.

Harry and Ron look at each other, a pure look of shock on their faces. Hermione smiles and motions for the little girl, who is looking for her older brother, to come over. Blaise smiles, and Draco turns to look at his favorite little girl.

"Blaise!" Her small voice squeaks as she wraps her arms around her brother's neck. She places a small kiss on his cheek and blushes, "Hi everyone!"

Hermione smiles and introduces her fellow Gryffindors, "Hey, my name's Hermione. That's Ron Weasley" Hermione points to Ron, "And that is Harry Potter," She points to Harry, "Welcome to Gryffindor."

"I'm Kalie. Thank you, it's nice to meet you," Kalie says politely, and then turns to her brother, "I am going to sit with Damien," She says, "He's in Slytherin." She skips off towards where Damien is sitting.

"She's cute," Hermione says as Blaise continues the massage, "Energetic, but cute."

"Yeah," Blaise says with a smile as the food appears onto the table. He abandons the massage on Hermione's knee and everyone proceeds to fix their plates. Blaise sighs and takes a bite of his dinner roll.

Hermione looks across the table to Draco with a raised eye brow at Blaise's sudden change of mood. Draco shrugs and shakes his head and eats his own dinner.

"Hermione," Ron says, "You never did say why you are going home over Christmas vacation. I mean, you said it yourself, no one's there."

"Traditional muggle Christmas reasoning, "Hermione mutters, "After six years of wizarding 'magical' Christmases I kind of want something to go back to the way it was before Hogwarts."

Ron's mouth forms an "O" as he goes back to eating. He shovels his forkful of potatoes into his mouth as though nothing happened.

Hermione sets her fork down and wipes her mouth with her napkin. She sits back patting her stomach as everyone else continues to eat; everyone with the exception of Blaise.. She looks over to him and notices his spaced-out look. She shifts her knee that's in his lap and he snaps out of it.

Blaise turns to Hermione and looks at her for a moment and smiles. He turns to look at the Head Table when a tapping noise on a glass is heard. Everyone else in the Great Hall follows suit and all the back-to-Hogwarts chatter stoops into a lapse of silence.

Dumbledore, now standing at the podium, smiles to his pupils again. He clears his throat and speaks, "Welcome back and to the first years, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now that your bellies are full, I would link to make a few announcements.

"One, the Forbidden Forest is as it is named, forbidden. Two, Mr. Filch would also like to remind those who are returning and to the first years that the ever growing list of pranks and jokes is still pinned on his office door.

"Now I would link to have a welcoming to the new Heads of the school. The staff and myself would link to introduce Draco Malfoy, Head Boy and also from Slytherin, and Hermione Granger, Head Girl and also from Gryffindor."

Everyone gives a polite applause and when it dies down Dumbledore continues with a smile. "Will the Prefects please lead their house mates to their dorms, please? Oh, and will the Heads stay behind?" Dumbledore finishes.

Blaise looks to Hermione and pushes out his chair. He stands up slowly and carefully and sets her leg on the chair and goes off to call for his house mates. Harry gets up and places a kiss on the crown of Hermione's head as does Ron and they go to head out.

Everyone starts to move about grabbing deserts and Hermione listens to the Prefects as they call to their house mates. "Slytherins follow me!" She hears Blaise shout. She also hears Ron yelling to the Gryffindors, "Gryffindors hop to it, follow me!" She hears Hannah Abbott "Hufflepuff come along with me!" and Lisa Turpin's "Ravenclaws hop to it!"

Hermione shakes her head and sighs. Draco looks to her and raises an eye brow and shakes his head when she rolls her eyes.

"Good evening, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger," Dumbledore says while taking a seat at their table. When the Heads nod their hello's he continues, "Now, this year we are going to have a ball before Christmas vacation and for All Hallow's Eve. We need you to have a meeting with the Prefects to inform them and to plan these.

"We will also have a 'prom' as you call them in the muggle world for your fellow classmates," He says to Hermione, "I will only say that this one already has a theme. I want it to be as a muggle prom would be."

Hermione nods and smiles and lets Dumbledore continue, "I know that some of the muggle-borns were looking forward to their proms only to have Hogwarts interfere with this. Oh, and I would like you to have monthly meetings with the Prefects to keep in touch with planning. Shall I escort you to your new quarters?"

Hermione watches as Draco nods. Hermione turns to the headmaster and sighs. "How many flights?" She asks.

"About five," Dumbledore says, "That was when I last counted, which was this afternoon, now, shall we?"

Hermione turns to Draco and sighs, fighting an emotional battle. "Erm, Mal-mal...Draco, would you mind carrying me to the dorms?" Hermione stutters.

Draco looks at her for a moment before nodding. He gets up and kneels in front of her, "Wrap your arms around my neck," He instructs her. When she does, he stands up rather easily.

Hermione wraps her right leg around his waist and lets her left leg hang next to his. She lays her cheek against his shoulder and says, "Don't forget my crutches, they're under Blaise's chair."

Dumbledore nods and bends down slowly and picks them up and motions for Draco to follow him.

Draco goes to walk, but reaches behind him and takes her braced knee into his hand, carrying it so it wouldn't be a hassle while he walked. Draco follows Dumbledore up to the second floor and when he speaks both of the teenagers listen.

"Now, I know you two do not get along very well," Dumbledore says, "But this year you need to put aside petty differences. Many times, I have seen a Head Boy and Head Girl give chances and let them into their lives. Many have kept in touch and I like to see that.

"I would suppose that I am trying to say that, getting along with each other, and tolerating each other would be best. Set examples for the younger students, and have fun this year. It is your last year." Dumbledore continues walking up the remaining. He walks to a portrait of a young woman with mahogany colored hair pulled back into a bun and a tiara. She is also wearing a white, medieval gown with belled sleeves.

"Albus," The woman replies, "How good it is to see you. And these must be our new Heads. I am Anna Velarios, your commons keeper." Anna bows to Hermione and Draco.

"This is Draco Malfoy," Albus says, motioning to Draco, "And the young woman on his back is Hermione Granger. Now, this is where I take my leave. Please, fill them in Anna." He places Hermione's crutches against the wall and leaves.

Anna curtsies and then straightens. "Choose a password," Anna says.

Hemrione looks at Draco, who is looking at the portrait. She sighs, "How about Icy Wonderland?"

Draco turns his head trying to look at Hermione. When he can't, he settles for shrugging. He nods and looks back to Anna. "Icy Wonderland." The portrait opens and the two enter their home for the next year.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Helli: DON'T DIE! IT'S UP SO READ!**

**Ethiawien: I updated! Please read and review.**

**Natty123: Nope just Spanish, now read and review please!**

**Caligirl-HPLVR: Yeah well its my third year of Spanish and I don't think it's that great. Well, thanks and review another chappie, please.**

**Ciao!**

**A-N-G**


	4. Chapter IV: The Head Dorms

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter and the crew in the books. Would I be writing this if I had? So just simply said, no suing can be done because I am not plagiarizing.**

_**This means emphasis on these words.**_

_Thoughts._

**Last Time:**

_"This is Draco Malfoy," Albus says, motioning to Draco, "And the young woman on his back is Hermione Granger. Now, this is where I take my leave. Please, fill them in Anna." He places Hermione's crutches against the wall and leaves._

_Anna curtsies and then straightens. "Choose a password," Anna says._

_Hemrione looks at Draco, who is looking at the portrait. She sighs, "How about Icy Wonderland?"_

_Draco turns his head trying to look at Hermione. When he can't, he settles for shrugging. He nods and looks back to Anna. "Icy Wonderland." The portrait opens and the two enter their home for the next year._

**Now, on with the story!

* * *

**

Draco goes to the couch and sets Hermione down on the cushions. He turns around and notices a bay window. He abandons Hermione at the couch and wanders over to it.

He leans against the cool glass and closes his eyes, trying to rid himself of a light and warm feeling. _Home sweet home._

Draco smiles to himself and sighs. He opens his eyes and looks down. The view from the window covers down to the lake and as far as the gates of the school. He looks over to the pitch with its eight colors (Two for each house). He sees the silver glittering in the moonlight. _Silver? Is it that bright?_

Hermione looks at the bare common room and sighs. "I smell House unity, " She says, "I vote that we decorate tomorrow." Draco nods from his spot.

Hermione stands with little difficulty and grabs her crutches that Draco grabbed from the wall. She places them under her arms and hobbles over to the stairs as Draco turns around.

Draco moves to the stairway and takes hold of her arm so she could lean into his grip. Hermione turns around and glares at him.

"I can help myself!" Hermione exclaims, "I am not this helpless little girl who is only so tall and can't make it up the stairs without her daddy. I can do this!"

Draco backs off and nods slightly, "Okay, sorry, didn't mean to offend you," He replies, holding his arms up in surrender, "Just trying to help."

Hermione turns on the step, her look softening. "Sorry," She mutters and hobbles up the steps. She goes to the closest door and opens it. She shuts it when she realizes it's the bathroom. She goes to the next door and opens it. A bare room with a bed, dresser, bookcase, desk, and a nightstand that held a lamp..

She shuts her door and goes to sit on bed. She turns on the lamp and conjures up dark blue sheets, silver curtains for her window, deep blue doilies for her night stand, three rather large and fluffy pillows, many dark blue and sliver plush pillows, and a deep blue feather down comforter and a dark blue comforter with silver patterns.

Hermione sighs and sits on her bed. She sets her crutches across her lap and looks at the pile of bed supplies she conjured. She stands up after moving her crutches and hobbles back to her door and opens it.

Hermione hobbles towards the top of the stairs and looks down hoping Draco was still in the common room. She sighs and walks over to the door at the opposite end of the hallway when she doesn't see him and knocks.

Draco, who is making his own bed to sleep on, turns at the sound of the knock. He goes to the door, clad in his white beater and black silky pajama pants, and opens the door a sliver. When he sees Hermione, he opens the door wider.

"What?" Draco replies at the silence.

Hermione looks down to the floor and sighs. "I can't remember the spell to make a bed. I can't get around the bed to make it. Will you do it for me?" Hermione asks.

Draco nods and follows Hermione back to her room. He pulls out the chair at the desk for Hermione to sit on and goes about laying the feather down-comforter over the mattress. Draco grabs the bottom sheet and shakes it out a bit before laying it over the down-comforter and tucks each end around the corners of the mattress.

Hermione watches as Draco's broad, muscular shoulders clench and tighten with each movement. When he smoothes the sheet over her thoughts turn. _It'd be nice to have arms like those around me,_ she thinks. She sighs inaudibly and sits down in the chair and lays her crutches at the side.

Draco takes the last sheet and spreads it over the mattress and tucks it in at the end of the mattress. He grabs the comforter and lays it carefully over the rest of the coverings and tucks it in like he did with the sheet before it. "Want your curtains hung up. too, while I am here?" Draco asks turning towards Hermione.

Hermione nods, "Yes please. On both, my bed and the window, please." she replies.

Draco nods and notices Hermione's wand on the nightstand. He grabs it and taps the curtains for her bed and they automatically hang themselves around the bed. He taps a smaller set and they hang themselves on the window near Hermione's bookshelf and desk. "There you go," He says after a moment of looking at his work.

"Thanks. Still can't believe I forgot a spell to do this," Hermione mutters looking every where but his face.

"Hey, it's okay, you're not inclined to be Miss Perfect, Hermione," Draco says going to the doorway, "See you in the morning." With the last word, he walks out and back to his room after shutting Hermione's door.

Hermione sighs and grabs her crutches from the ground and hobbles over to her bed. She opens her trunk and takes out a pair of black cotton shorts with 'Skater' written in pink, on the butt, and a white beater and lays them out on the bed.

Hermione slowly peels away the velcro on her brace to take it off. She slowly slides it down her pant leg and sighs when it comes off. Hermione shuts her trunk and lays the brace over it and slowly inches her trackies off so she sits on her bed in her knickers. She pulls her shorts over her bad knee and then over her good one and sighs.

The bruising still covered a good portion of her knee. Hermione sighs again and pulls off her shirt and bra and pulls on her beater. She takes the brace off her trunk and reopens her trunk. She pulls out a nightly brace to keep her knee from bending.

She pulls the smaller brace on and shuts her trunk and sets the brace on it again. She pushes her trackies off the bed onto the floor along with her shirt and bra and the doilies for her stand and gets under the blankets. She puts two of the big pillows side-by-side for her to sleep on and puts the third one under her knee along with two of the plush ones and lets the others go wherever while she slept. She slowly closes her eyes and drifts into a sleep.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Draco sighs in his room, still wide awake. His alarm clock, which glows green and gives off the time with some comments here and there, says 1:41 AM, and also flashes 'You should be asleep, you have classes'. He sighs and turns his lamp off and leans into his pillow. As he stares at the ceiling he thinks about his vacation plans, which were to go to Hermione's home. _Hopefully things will go smoothly. Don't need her getting pissed off at Blaise and me for helping,_ he thinks as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long period of no updating. I deserve a whipping. I had a rather bad case of writer's block. I mean, I had it all planned out but what I had didn't seem good enough so, today I finally had ambition to finish what I had already started. So here it is, enjoy and review.**

**Oh and thanks to:**

**AmberLee1: Thanks, the encouragement keeps me going.**

**Caligirl-HPLVR:Thanks. Here it is and you're in my review corner!**

**Ciao**

**A-N-G**


	5. Chapter V: Food and Christmas Plans

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter and the crew in the books. Would I be writing this if I had? So just simply said, no suing can be done because I am not plagiarizing.**

**My Note: Well, I was surprised about the sixth book. Anyone else? Well, seems how things are rather different, I have labeled this as an AU (Alternate Universe) for things that I am not allowed to say as of yet. You guys will figure it out.**

_**This means emphasis on these words.**_

_Thoughts._

**Last Time:**

_Draco sighs in his room, still wide awake. His alarm clock, which glows green and gives off the time with some comments here and there, says 1:41 AM, and also flashes 'You should be asleep, you have classes'. He sighs and turns his lamp off and leans into his pillow. As he stares at the ceiling he thinks about his vacation plans, which were to go to Hermione's home. Hopefully things will go smoothly. Don't need her getting pissed off at Blaise and me for helping, he thinks as he slowly drifts off to sleep._

**Now on with the story.**

Draco groans as sunlight hits him square in the face. He rolls over and stares blankly at his alarm clock for a moment. "Bloody hell!" He yells suddenly as he starts scrambling about trying to untangle himself from his sheets.

12:47 PM. _Lunch._

He grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste and runs out of his room, into the bathroom and violently brushes his teeth. He stops as he hears scuffling about the rug outside the bathroom and looks into the mirror and sees Hermione looking at him strangely. He spits.

"Why didn't you wake me up? It's nearly lunch, we have classes!" Draco says, "Or would you rather see me running around getting my badge taken away?"

Hermione motions to her attire, the now wrinkled white beater and black shorts. "It's Saturday," She mumbles, "Didn't you know that?"

Draco stares at her for a moment and then sighs. "I need a new clock," He mutters. He rinses and turns to the doorway where Hermione is standing on her crutches.

Hermione turns to leave but stops and smiles evilly. "You have a bit of toothpaste right here," She says while pointing to the corner of her lip and then leaves.

Draco turns around, and sure enough, the white sticky substance is at the corner of his lip. He wipes it off and decides to get a shower. He walks back to his room and grabs a clean beater, a pair of jeans, a blue polo, a clean pair of boxers, andhis toiletries.

Draco goes back to the bathroom and shuts the door. He pulls off his beater, and while watching his reflection, traces along a scar going from his collar bone, down his chest, ending at his the end of his rib cage. He sighs and sheds the rest of his clothes and steps into the shower stall.

Draco turns the water on and stands under the cascading water and sighs. He places his hands on the wall and closes his eyes, thinking. He hears the door open and then close. "Hermione?" He calls.

"Yes?" Hermione answers.

Draco looks out through the dimpled screen and opens the slide to look out. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, just going to brush my teeth," She replies and then turns around to face him, "Are you okay? You seemed pretty out of it a few minutes ago."

"Nothing a shower can't cure," Draco says, not really meaning it. When Hermione nods he shuts the screen and begins to wash his hair. He hears the tap run for the sink and shakes it off and finishes his shower. He hears the door creak open then close and he grabs his towel and wraps it about his waist and steps out.

Draco keeps his back to the door and grabs his black boxers with flames dancing (literally) all over them and pulls them on and then his beater. He turns back to the mirror and jumps when he sees Blaise in the doorway.

"You need to wear a bell," Draco says as he pulls on his polo. When Blaise smirks, he shakes his head and grabs his pants and puts them on. "Seriously. Who let you in?"

"Do I have to answer that one?" Blaise retorts. Draco shakes his head. "Good. How was the shower?"

"Hot, if you must know," Draco says as he drags a comb through his hair. "What do you want?"

Blaise looks at Draco with a rather offended look. "What do I want, he says. Just because I came to visit does not mean I want something!" Blaise exclaims, but adds, "Okay, so there is this one little thing."

Draco rolls his eyes and sighs. He picks up his towel and turns back to Blaise. "What is it then?" he asks with a suspicious look.

Blaise smiles. "I was wondering," he begins, "We're going to Hermione's house for Christmas vacation. Now what are we supposed to do? I mean we have no clue what's going on in her brain."

Draco shrugs thinking back to the train ride. He puts his towel in the hamper near the door and opens the door and heads to the common room and plops down on a black couch, with Blaise following.

Blaise sits down next to his best friend and raises and eyebrow. "What's with the blandness of this place?" Blaise asks.

"So full of questions aren't you, pal?" Draco retorts with a lazy drawl. He leans back into the couch and closes his eyes.

"Malfoy!" Hermione's voice rings through the common room from the bathroom.

Draco opens his eyes and looks up towards the stairs. He sighs and gets up and walks up the stairs and knocks onto the bathroom door. "What?" He replies.

"Come in here," Hermione demands, "I need help."

Draco hesitantly opens the door and walks in. He shuts the door and turns around to see Hermione sitting on the tub's edge with a pair of jeans laying over her legs.

"I can't get them on," She whispers, avoiding his gaze. "I tried and it hurt." She looks over to him.

Draco nods and walks over to her and gets on his knees. He takes the pair of pants from her. He looks down (To avoid that general area that a girl has...) and sees her knee. He winces while looking at the bruises.

"It looks horrible, I know. Therapy and icing will do that to it," She says, "Of course, falling doesn't help either."

Draco nods and carefully pulls the left leg of the jeans over her injured knee and then slides the right one on. He holds out his hands to stand her up.

Hermione takes his hands cautiously watching him closing his eyes as he pulls her to her feet. She pulls her jeans up, trying to keep her balance and sits back down after buttoning them up. "Thanks," She says.

Draco opens his eyes and nods. "Need your brace?" He asks while looking around for the brace.

Hermione nods. "It's in my room," She says, then adds, "On my trunk, if you don't mind grabbing it that is. Will you grab my wand, too? It's on my night stand."

Blaise's voice from the doorway says, "I'll go grab it." Blaise walks off towards a room opposite of the bathroom, playing lucky, and walks in and grabs the objects in question. He walks back to the bathroom and hands the brace and wand to Draco, who in turn, hands them to Hermione.

Hermione sits on the floor, setting her wand aside for the moment, with her right knee out in front of her, and she slides the brace under her knee and pulls it tightly together and Draco pulls the straps over the respective places. Hermione motions for Blaise to come over while grabbing her wand.

Blaise walks over and grabs Hermione by the wrist and under her elbow. Draco follows suit and they pull Hermione to her feet and slowly grab her under the legs and carry her to the common room. They set her on the couch and they each choose the same chair, Draco sitting on the arm and Blaise in the chair itself.

"Thanks," Hermione says, "Um, I am rather hungry, anyone else?"

Blaise nods with an added, "I skipped breakfast and lunch, reading." Draco nods and gets up.

"We can go down to the kitchens. Shouldn't be too bad," Draco says. Hermione gives him a confused look. "What?"

Hermione pushes a wet piece of hair out of her face. "You know where the kitchens are?" She asks.

Draco looks to Blaise, and in unison, they nod. Blaise stands up, also. "You are going to be okay with this right?" Blaise asks, "I mean, we didn't grab your crutches. We don't want you walking, hopping, or crawling any place to go get them."

Hermione nods and sits back, leaning into the couch. "I won't do anything stupid, if that's what you're wondering." She retorts.

Blaise smirks and walks towards the portrait and opens it. "Okay, if you're sure," He says, "Draco your girlfriend will be fine, let's move." He walks out into the hall. _One. Two. Three, _Blaise counts in his head waiting for the blonde teen to come out and scold him for being a prat.

Draco runs out and glares at Blaise. "Dude," Draco says in a deadly whisper, "What was that about?"

Blaise smiles slightly and shakes his head. There was an obvious attraction between the young Heads. "You'll find out when the time is right." Blaise replies and keeps walking.

The two walk slowly to the kitchens. One level at a time, one step, one sound. Draco sighs while thinking about what Blaise said. _When the time is right? What's that supposed to mean? What's he planning now?_ Draco's thoughts race through his head as they walk in relative silence.

"How're the Slytherins?" Draco asks suddenly.

Blaise sighs and continues walking, thinking. He looks over to Draco and notices his concerned stare. "I wouldn't know. I lead them to the common room and then went up to the Astronomy Tower for an hour then to my bedroom. The one on the second level of the library," Blaise replies.

Draco nods and sighs. "They're going to be furious. I would rather not find out what they have planned to have our heads on a platter," Draco says in a whisper.

Blaise nods in agreement. They reach the portrait of the bowl of fruit. He reaches up and tickles the pear. After it giggles and the doorknob appears, he reaches up and turns the knob and pushes the picture in, and walks in with Draco following.

Blaise sits down as a group of house elves bustle over to him. Draco follows suit and spots his old house elf and smiles slightly. "Hello Dobby," Draco says.

Dobby bows low, his ears touching the ground as he does so. "Hello Old Master Draco," Dobby replies, "Dobby is so pleased to see you. Dobby is also pleased to see Old Master's friend."

Blaise smiles and nods. "I have a question for you, Dobby," Blaise says. "Do you know Hermione Granger?"

Dobby's eyes go wide as he nods. "Miss Hermione knitted Dobby hats," Dobby replies. "Miss Hermione is very nice to Dobby. Miss Hermione comes in here a lot to read and eat her strawberries that Dobby gives her."

"Does she eat anything else when she comes in here, Dobby?" Draco asks in reply.

Dobby nods. "Dobby gives her Reeses cereal and some beef flavored noodles," Dobby says.

"Would you send some Reeses cereal and strawberries up to her? She's been hurt over the summer and we want her comfortable. We don't want her to move up and down the stairs a lot," Blaise asks, "She's in the new Heads' dorms."

"Dobby will deliver it himself," The house elf says. "Does Master or Master's friend want anything to eat?"

"Turkey sandwich for me please," Blaise says, "On wheat bread with mayonnaise and lettuce."

Dobby nods and looks to Draco. "Just some hot herbal tea and a good plate of crumpets," Draco says. Dobby scurries off.

Draco sighs and stands up. "Want to head back up? Hermione's probably wondering where we are."

* * *

Hermione sighs and lays down on the couch she was put on. She looks at the blank ceiling and rolls her eyes. She listens as the portrait closes with a _click_. She looks at the ceiling and then to the bare walls.

She takes out her wand points it to the walls and muters a few choice words and a bookcase appears crammed full of novels and resource books. Hermione points her wand to the carpet and it becomes a deep, rich, plush ice color. Again, pointing her wand, she points it to the couch and says the same spell and the couch dresses itself in a deep purple cover, the pillows turn a light shade of blue with deep purple designs on them. She turns toward the bay window and drapes spurt onto rods and hang themselves. The drapes are a lacy material of a rich silver color. Lastly, she points her wand at the chairs and they are covered like the couch.

She sighs a bit satisfied with her work and lays out on the couch as a door opens in the side wall, out of no where, and a house elf walks out holding a tray. "Dobby!" Hermione yelps.

"Would Miss Hermione like a treat?" Dobby says while bowing as best he can without spilling the contents of the tray. "Reeses cereal and strawberries. Master Draco and Master's friend have sent Dobby here to you a treat."

Hermione smiles. "Of course, thank you so much!" Hermione says, smiling. She sits up.

Dobby smiles and places the tray on her lap carefully and steps back bowing. "Is there anything else that Dobby can get Miss Hermione?" Dobby asks, his ears flop over his head and touch the floor.

"No, thank you," Hermione replies. She watches the elf go to the door in the wall, walk into the passage, and disappear as the door closes. She sighs and eats a spoonful of the cereal.

The portrait opens and closes with a small squeak and pop. Hermione turns carefully and sees the boys walking in. As they walk in, another house elf walks in through the invisible doorway and sets the tray it's carrying on the table and bows whilst leaving.

Blaise picks up his sandwich and takes a bite out of it. "So, what are the plans for vacation?" He asks.

Hermione sighs and eats a strawberry. "Well, I hope you guys are up for piling up on your assignments. I have to leave early for a surgery. I'm leaving the third week in November to go through with pre-op procedures. My surgery is in the last week of November. I will need all sorts of help after the surgery," Hermione replies.

Draco sips his tea and eats a crumpet. "Shouldn't be too hard," He replies. For the rest of the day, and night, they talk about how they can help Hermione and what they could do whilst she was in surgery.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry it seems a little rushed. I just don't like this chapter. Well. I hope you alllike it. Um. You will find out Draco's story later. Love to all my reviewers!**

**Mysteriouscharm: I have all the intentions of continuing. Thanks. Welcome to the Review Corner.**

**Caligirl-HPLVR: Just the place where I put my faithful reviewers! And you're one of them! Thanks for the review.**


	6. Chapter VI: Mornings and Breakfast Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter and the crew in the books. Would I be writing this if I had? So just simply said, no suing can be done because I am not plagiarizing.**

**My Note: Well, I am a little upset at the lack of reviewing. I am finding little inspiration. But to those who do, thanks.**

**Jenn (Caligirl-HPLVR): You are the number one reviewer! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! (Platonic sort of way of course..) Reading your reviews makes me feel better. Cookies and brownies for you!**

_**This means emphasis on these words.**_

_Thoughts._

**Last Time:**

_Hermione sighs and eats a strawberry. "Well, I hope you guys are up for piling up on your assignments. I have to leave early for a surgery. I'm leaving the third week in November to go through with pre-op procedures. My surgery is in the last week of November. I will need all sorts of help after the surgery," Hermione replies._

_Draco sips his tea and eats a crumpet. "Shouldn't be too hard," He replies. For the rest of the day, and night, they talk about how they can help Hermione and what they could do whilst she was in surgery._

**Now on with the next chapter!**

Hermione opens her eyes due to the lack of darkness. She groans feeling her brace cut into her skin. She closes her eyes and turns her head away from the light and throws her arm back against the couch and grasps part of her brace.

Hermione starts to doze again as the pressure of her brace lessens against her leg. She hears a distant rustling and the familiar scraping as the straps on her brace are being pulled away from their secured position. She sighs as whoever picks her leg up and takes the brace out from under her leg, discarding it on the floor.

She feels the couch sag as the person sits down and lays her leg out on their lap. Hermione feels the familiar massaging across her knee as the person's fingers rub in small circles around her knee cap.

"Don't stop," Hermione mutters as she turns her head, opening her eyes. She smiles slightly in her sleepy state as she recognizes Blaise and his messy black hair and tan skin tone.

"Good morning," Blaise whispers as he smiles back, "We didn't mean to keep you up all night." He continues his rub down of her knee.

Hermione sighs and leans back into her pillow. "A girl could definitely get used to this," She says. She moans as Blaise's fingers slide up her pant leg against her shin.

Blaise smirks and slides his fingers up further, teasing her. He watches her squirm, which in turn, causes her to smile, which leads up to her laughing. "Stop! Please!" She yelps, breathless as her laughing increases in volume.

A grunt from somewhere near them alerts Blaise and he stops teasing Hermione. He places a hand over her mouth as a groan emanates from the same spot. Hermione looks to Blaise then down to the floor and sees Draco, hair flopped in his face, moving rather slowly.

"Noise," Blaise and Hermione listen to his mumbling, "Evil. Too.. Bright.. Must.. Sleep.." Draco rolls over onto his back and groans. Hermione giggles against Blaise's hand and licks it. She watches as Blaise's face contorts into mild discomfort.

"Bloody morning people," Draco continues to mumble to himself, "You two need to respect other peoples' wishes to sleep." Draco sits up and stares at Blaise and Hermione.

"Hermione was in pain. I am sorry if I cannot help but flirt while helping the damsel-in-distress," Blaise says with a smile. He turns to Hermione and winks at her.

Hermione smiles and turns to Draco and reaches out and touches his blonde hair. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," She replies. She fixes a piece of hair that was sticking up all on its own. "You can go up and go back to bed. I am going to wear a skirt today. Well, attempt to wear one."

Draco sighs and shakes his head. "It's all right," He adds. "I'm okay. Just, I'm not the morning person that Blaise is." He gets up and goes up to the bathroom and rinses his face with cold water before heading into his room to put on a pair of clean, black slacks, and a clean, white, button-up shirt.

* * *

Hermione looks to Blaise then her discarded knee brace, and then to Draco's retreating back. She sits up and throws her left leg over the side of the couch. She stands up on one foot and catches her balance against the couch.

Blaise shakes his head and goes to assist her. He stops when he meets her hands against his chest, stopping him in his tracks. He meets her hard gaze with a look of confusion.

Hermione pushes him back, away from her. "I can do this." She turns and hops to the stairs. She takes the railing in her hand and pulls herself up onto the stair and hops all the way up the stairs. She takes a rest at the top of the stairs.

She hops to her room and plops down on her bed and opens her trunk and proceeds to take out a blue-purple, thigh-length, flowing, a-line skirt, a simple, white beater, a pair of Adidas sandals, and a navy, zip-up hoodie. She takes out a pair of blue underwear, and a blue and yellow sports bra.

Hermione stands up with all her clothes in her arms and then sets them back down on her bed. She goes back into her trunk and grabs an Adidas draw bag and shoves all her clothes in the bag. She shoulders the bag and grabs her crutches and walks to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Blaise sits on the couch that Hermione sat on and leans forward, elbows on his knees. _What the hell am I doing?_ He thinks to himself. _Merlin. I am leading a girl on. A GIRL. A BLOODY GIRL!_ A hand on his shoulder brings Blaise out of his thoughts.

He turns and looks at Draco. Draco nods to Blaise and sits down next to the Italian boy. "Troubles in the land of the homosexuality?" Draco asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Blaise shakes his head. "I told you I would be gay til my dying day. My dying day isn't here. So, no I am not having problems with my homosexuality." Blaise nods firmly and gets up and walks out of the common room without a goodbye.

Draco shakes his head and hears the water running in the bathroom and lays down on the couch. He closes his eyes and dozes.

* * *

Hermione gets out of her shower and sits down on the ledge of the tub. She pulls on her undergarments and her beater. She slips the skirt over her knees and stands up on one foot and pulls the skirt up to just under her belly button and sits back down.

Hermione pulls on her hoodie and zips it up midway and grabs her crutches and goes out and down to the common room. She looks around in confusion until she walks around to the front side of the couch. She smiles and leans her weight against the left crutch and pokes Draco with it.

Draco shoots up and batting away the offending object. He looks at Hermione and shakes his head, standing up. "You're lucky you have those offending objects." He mutters.

Hermione raises an eyebrow. "Offending objects?" She questions. He nods. "Well, these offending objects get me around." She turns on the crutches and goes to the entrance and manages to make it to the Great Hall without falling flat on her face. She walks in and notices barely anyone in it.

Hermione finds a close table and sits down. She sets her crutches against the table and slowly bends her right knee. A sharp pain runs through her knee and she closes her eyes. When some of the pain subsides, she opens her eyes and a bowl of fruit, a plate of scrambled eggs and toast sits in front of her.

She picks up her fork and picks at her eggs, deep in thought. _Things are weird,_ her conscience rings in her head. _I am flipping flirting with a gay man and I am enjoying it. I just want to shag him.._

Chairs scraping across the floor brings her out of her thoughts. Hermione looks up to see Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Mandy Brocklehurst, and the Patil twins sit down looking at Hermione with smirks.

Hermione raises an eyebrow and watches them with cautious eyes. "Can I help you ladies?" She asks after a moment of silence.

The girls give Hermione a 'Puh-lease, are you that naive' look. Hermione sighs and looks down again.

"Who was the change for?" Parvati asks slyly.

Hermione furrows her eyebrows and sighs angrily. She crosses her arms over her chest. "What change?" She replies.

Padma and Ginny exchange looks and then smile. Ginny turns to Hermione. "Hermione, sweetheart, please just answer the question." She says.

Padma nods in agreement. "Or are you in denial because you failed horribly?" She says with a smirk. "I mean, no offense but, curls were so two years ago."

Hermione looks at Ginny, then to Padma. She glares hard at them. "One, the change was not for someone. Two, I am not the shallow type, unlike some who just sat down." She says while getting ready to stand up.

A hand grabs her shoulder from behind. "Mind if I join the party?" Blaise asks as he squeezes Hermione's shoulder lightly.

"Hermione!" Hannah giggles, "You're in a threesome relationship?" Hermione sighs and shakes her head.

"Hannah, Ginny, Mandy, Padma and Parvati, please listen and listen close because I am only saying it once. I did not change for anyone. I changed because it was part of the glamour of what I thought was going to be my career. Now, please go find another table to sit at." Hermione says. When the girls don't move Hermione stands up and takes her crutches and walks out of the hall.

Blaise looks from the girls sitting down to Hermione's retreating back and shakes his head. "You, ladies, are cruel, shallow, and ill-hearted. I wondered why all the guys thought of just screwing guys instead of you." He says. He nods to them, grabs Hermione's piece of toast and follows her path out of the Great Hall.

**

* * *

Alrightey, well, here it is. I actually just looked through this and decided to cut out some things, like the last whole page and a half. So it actually was done in like..September. Okay well review please!**

**Mysteriouscharm: Thanks, I really appreciate your review.**

**Yeah I am still Angelic Night Goddess, just now I am Velvety Night Sky Writer..Or V-N-S-W**


	7. Chapter VII: Mornings and Breakfast Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter and the crew in the books. Would I be writing this if I had? So just simply said, no suing can be done because I am not plagiarizing.**

_**This means emphasis on these words.**_

_Thoughts._

**Last Time:**

_A hand grabs her shoulder from behind. "Mind if I join the party?" Blaise asks as he squeezes Hermione's shoulder lightly._

_"Hermione!" Hannah giggles, "You're in a threesome relationship?" Hermione sighs and shakes her head._

_"Hannah, Ginny, Mandy, Padma and Parvati, please listen and listen close because I am only saying it once. I did not change for anyone. I changed because it was part of the glamour of what I thought was going to be my career. Now, please go find another table to sit at." Hermione says. When the girls don't move Hermione stands up and takes her crutches and walks out of the hall._

_Blaise looks from the girls sitting down to Hermione's retreating back and shakes his head. "You, ladies, are cruel, shallow, and ill-hearted. I wondered why all the guys thought of just screwing guys instead of you." He says. He nods to them, grabs Hermione's piece of toast and follows her path out of the Great Hall._

_**Now, on with another chapter!

* * *

**_

Blaise sees Hermione making her way up the stairs. He walks slowly up the stairs. He comes up behind her. "Would you like some assistance?" He asks. He watches as Hermione stops and turns around on her crutches and sighs heavily.

Hermione watches Blaise for a moment, then shoves her crutches to him. She turns and with the dignity left in her limps awkwardly up the stairs and into the library. She collapses into a chair in the way back and leans her head down in her arms.

Blaise follows while carrying her crutches. He walks into the library and spots Hermione at a table. Blaise sits down next to her and sets the crutches against the table.

Hermione sighs. "I already have my assignments for December, January, and February." Light, awkward conversation. Hermione looks at the table not knowing what else to say.

Blaise nods, "So should I ask for Draco's and mine for that time too?" He asks looking over to Madam Pince. He looks back and sees Hermione nodding her head.

"I can't get to my classes like this. I owled Dumbledore during the summer and he suggested that I stay in the common room." Hermione replies looking anywhere but to Blaise.

"But how will you learn?" Blaise replies looking at Hermione's uneasy actions. "I mean, unless you're having separate lessons, you're kind of screwed.."

Hermione shrugs and leans her head down on the table and gazes over to Blaise. "I don't know, Dumbledore didn't say anything about it. But, I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Hermione stands up and adjusts her skirt.

Blaise nods and stands up too. "Well, I am going to go do some last minute homework for a while." He nods to her, takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. After smiling to her, he heads to the back of the library.

Hermione watches him leave and grabs her crutches. With a heave, she heads back up to her common room, passing many people she missed over the summer. She says the password ("Icy Wonderland") and goes into the common room.

She sits down on the couch and sighs. She looks over to the staircase and sighs. Hermione leans against the couch's back.

Hermione lets her crutches fall to the ground and conjures up a book. She looks at the cover, **Blue is for Nightmares**, then to a clock, 9:54 AM. She opens the book and begins to read.

Draco walks into the common room. He looks to his watch 7:57 PM. _The day passes when you aren't doing much. _He thinks to himself. He looks up and spots a head of curly hair. He smirks and goes to sit down in a chair. "Hey, what're you reading?" He asks.

Hermione's gaze snaps up. "**Silver is for Secrets**. I read two other books too." Hermione replies as she turns the page. With a nose scrunch she shuts her book and looks over to Draco. "What's up?"

Draco shakes his head and leans back in the chair. "Just got done eating dinner." He replies. Looking down to his hands, Draco sighs. "So what's up with you and Blaise?"

Hermione shrugs, pink slowly seeping into her cheeks. "I'm not sure. I know he's gay and all, but, flirting is not helping." Hermione adds. "Sometimes, I wonder about my own sexuality. Every time I try to get some action, the guy always backs out. Maybe I'm too assertive."

Draco raises an eyebrow with a familiar hint of a smirk. "Get some action?" He replies. "Too assertive? You mean to tell me that you're not just all talk, literally?"

Hermione laughs and sets her book on the stand next to the couch. "Its like, once they start to pull my shirt over my head, they look at me and they high tail it out of my place."

Draco raises an eyebrow. "Sounds like they get cold feet." Draco replies. "But, maybe you should check it out. I know these symptoms. It sounds like a tradition in old pure blooded families."

"Tradition?" Hermione asks.

Draco nods and leans back against the chair's back. "Parents of the child will perform a spell on their unborn child. Its to keep the child from having sex before their marriage, other times, theres a varsion where its to help find the child's soul mate.. Usually the child is a girl." Draco stops for a breath and looks over to Hermione, who is listening intently.

"Those who have encountered the spell say the effects on those attempting to have sex with the aforementioned child differ. Some are electrocuted, some feel heat of fire when touching exposed skin, others say they can't take the child's clothes off." Draco finishes.

Hermione nods and sighs. "Great. How could I have gotten this though? My parents are muggles." Hermione asks more to herself than Draco.

"Past babysitters?" Draco suggests.

Hermione looks to Draco and then to her hands and back to Draco. "You know, there was this one lady. She was living in, because my mother and father were, well long story short, I think Aunty Jesminda had something to do with this. She was around for my first boyfriend..."

Draco raises an eyebrow. "Jesminda? Jesminda Ferrow?" He replies.

Hermione nods. "She was the very first nanny to stick around. Guess she knew I'd be magical, or something." Hermione says with a shrug. "Guess she was looking out for me."

Draco nods. "She was a Malfoy. First to divorce out of the Malfoy family." Draco says. "She worked as a wand distributor in Olivander's. She could probably feel the magic in your blood."

Hermione nods again. "Okay, not that my lack of action or the reasons aren't interesting, but I would rather not discuss this now. I would rather discuss Jessminda. How is she doing?"

"She's doing well. She is currently writing a book in the States on raising children." Draco replies.

Hermione smiles. "She always did have a knack for babysitting. Her 'charms' make her look good." She replies.

Draco smirks. "She was a bit too strange for the likes of being a Malfoy. She's too quirky to be.." He pauses looking for the right word, "Anything." Hermione nods in agreement.

Hermione shifts and looks to her knee. She groans lightly and rubs it. "Its been bothering me lately."

Draco nods and gets up and sits down next to Hermione. "I'm not great with my hands like Blaise, but I can try." When Hermione nods, Draco slides one hand under her knee and massages it lightly, using his other hand to massage the top of her knee.

Hermione shifts onto her back making sure that her skirt doesn't slide up. When Draco's hand hits her knee she takes in a deep breath. When he said he wasn't as graceful with his hands as Blaise, Draco was right. Hermione takes his hand and places his fingers under her knee. "Slowly, and gently rub." She says.

Draco does as he is told and slowly rubs under Hermione's knee. Getting bold, he slides his paino-playing, long fingers under her thigh and slides his other hand under her knee.

Hermione giggles, her being ticklish under her thigh, and shakes her head. When Draco stops, she looks up to him. The look in his eyes is questioning, and his brow is furrowed in worry. "Keep going, I'm just ticklish is all."

Draco nods and massages under her thigh, holding under her knee gently. Hermione sighs. "Not as bad as you thought." Hermione tells Draco.

He smirks and leans down under her and picks her up, bridal style and takes ehr up to her room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**There it is..Have fun with the ending -Insert the evil laughter of a cliff hanger ending.- The _Blue is for Nightmares_ series does not belong to me but to the fabulous writer, Laurie Faria Stolarz.**

**Hey Jenn, thanks for the review, and you are very welcome, you deserve the title and its very appreciated. And a thanks to AmberLee1, and no, xharrysxdirtyxlilxsecretx, I didn't have knee surgery but I did have an injury.**

**Good night,**

**A-N-G**


End file.
